One alternate energy generation technology is the utilization of ocean wave energy to generate and distribute power for commercial use. Wave energy generation fields that are in place in several ocean locations are comprised of buoy-like energy capture and generation devices (a.k.a. buoy-like devices) that are deployed offshore. For example, the buoy-like devices are deployed about a mile offshore over approximately 30 acres of the ocean's surface. The rising and falling of the ocean waves move each buoy-like device in a wave energy field, thereby creating mechanical energy, which is then converted into electricity. The buoy-like devices have onboard computers or control units to facilitate the capture and generation of electricity that is harnessed from each wave. The buoy-like devices are programmed to shut down in order to protect themselves when the ocean waves go beyond a predetermined height. To upgrade or install new software code (e.g., install new security patches) on the onboard computers or control units, conventional software distribution techniques can be used to distribute the software to the buoy-like devices. Under the volatile conditions of the ocean environment (e.g., waves going beyond the aforementioned predetermined height), such software distribution is interrupted, leading one or more onboard computers and/or control units to fail, come out of their maintenance modes, or have operation complications such being out of sync with other buoy-like devices in the same wave energy generation field. Other conventional techniques for upgrading the onboard computers or control units include transporting personnel offshore to the wave energy generation field to manually perform software updates on each device or to physically bring the devices or components of the devices back to shore for manual software maintenance. Such known, manual software upgrade techniques that rely on offshore transportation of personnel are time-consuming, labor-intensive, and expensive. Furthermore, these manual software upgrade techniques are based on human intervention and are therefore inconsistently applied across multiple buoy-like devices. Similar problems of operational failure, lack of synchronization, time and labor costs of manual retrieval of components and/or inconsistently applied software upgrades also pertain to software maintenance of computing devices residing in other volatile environments (e.g., probes in lava fields). Thus, there exists a need to overcome at least one of the preceding deficiencies and limitations of the related art.